wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon vs. Hero
Hero Forever: So...I'm fighting you now, huh? Saber-X1138: Indeed. Perhaps another time Deathwalker won't cower away like he's been doing several times in other battles. Hero: Well, then. -Hero Forever charges towards Saber-X- Hero: You're done for!! Neon: We'll see. (*Saber-X ignites his lightsaber and taunts Hero Forever to attack with a movement of his hand.*) -Hero Forever surrounds herself with fire as she continues to charge at Saber-X- (*Saber-X stretches out his arm, absorbing and pulling away the fire around Hero Forever and increasing his power. He jumps in the air and swings his lightsaber, creating a 100-yard wide lightning arc hurling toward Hero.*) -Hero Forever quickly creates a fire sword and swings it, producing a fire arc that blazes towards the lightning arc- Hero: Ha! (*Saber-X combines the two arcs into one, and the energy arc continues to sail through the air, at twice the speed towards Hero.*) -Deathwalker stands to the side- Deathwalker13000: (mutters) "Almost complete...just a little longer." (*Saber-X looks suspiciously at Deathwalker*) -Appears next to Deathwalker to watch the fight- Thesecret1070: Hee-Hee. Hi. -Hero Forever shields herself with a fire barrier, bracing for impact- (*Saber-X causes the massive arc to wrap around Hero, sucking in all of the fire energy being used, and closes in quickly.*) -Hero Forever shoots fire in all directions, trying to relieve the pressure- (*As Hero Forever shoots fire, the pressure and strength of the fire-powered arc increases.*) -Hero Forever collapses under the pressure of the arc- Aaah!!-- 22:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) (*Saber-X smirks and begins to walk forward, waiting to see the effect on Hero.*) -Hero Forever raises her head and looks at Saber-X with a tired countenance. Her pupils are red- Neon: "Another hero is about to fall before me," -Saber-X says coolly, and lifts up his hand. The ground below Hero Forever begins to rise high above the ground, and Saber-X charges his lightning- Arbiter: -mutters- "It is...complete. I know now what I must know..." -Deathwalker fades away- -Hero Forever creates several fire tornadoes that head for Saber-X, as a defense mechanism- Hero: Stay back! (*Saber-X snaps his fingers and the fire tornadoes immediately shrink into his palm.*) -The ground shakes and, suddenly, ten volcanoes emerge from the ground, surrounding Hero Forever. Lava shoots out of them all- -Hero Forever charges at Saber-X, holding her fire sword- Hero: You haven't beaten me yet! Neon: "I was aware of that. Shall we continue?" (*Saber-X draws his blue-bladed lightsaber and charges at Hero with full speed*) -Hero Forever and Saber-X clash, creating an explosion of fire and lightning forces- (*Saber-X raises his hand and pushes the air back against Hero, causing her to fall backward.*) -Hero Forever jumps to her feet and shoots fire out of both hands at Saber-X- Neon: "You never learn, do you Hero, that I draw power from fire as well?" (*Saber-X absorbs the fire with both hands*) -you cannot erase my moves. Let me remind you that I can demote you from adminship for deleting my edits. I am allowed to interfere in this battle, because there is no rule that says I cannot. I should know. I created User Battles.- Neon: If you wanted to fight, Deathwalker, then you shouldn't have cowered away earlier. You agreed that this was a battle between me and Hero, since you agreed that two against one was hardly fair. If you want to fight us, create a new battle heading. Arbiter: -Hm... you have a point... about a new battle heading anyway. But I didn't cower away earlier... I needed to back of earlier to...finish my plan. Alright... here goes...